Chronus
Appearance Despite his physical appearence, Chronus is close in age to Chaos and Aether. His physical appearence is the result of his quirk aging him. However to keep up appearances he dresses in suits a majority of the time as to make himself seem older. Although he also uses to attire to symbolize his level within the organization as both a scientist and one of the Primordials. Physically has is a tall, slender man with a strong jawline and grey hair that he keeps cut short with bangs that he keeps parted around his piercing blue eyes. His vision has also deteriorated and thus he needs to wear a pair of seeing glasses. They are small with silver rims that he keeps on at all times. The glass that they are made from is also very strong and is hard to break so they wont break if he is in battle. Personality Powers & Abilities Combat Prowess Physical Abilities *'Immense Intellect': From birth Chronus showed great interest in learning. He heavily enjoyed school, the science classes that he took. His favorite class becoming physics as it matched what his quirk was about. From there he started to continuously read science and physics books, trying to accumulate as much knowledge as possible. Once he joined A.Q.U.A he became not only one of its strongest member, but their smartest scientist as he showed perfect knowledge of how to solve equations and fix any number of problems without much effort. Quirk *'Zeit': An emitter based quirk that gives Chronus the ability to control how time acts in specific areas. He designates these areas by creating what he calls a "temporal field" around the area. Within these temporal fields he can control time to certain extents, most notable, the way time effects objects and people. He can only do this when the field is created or when he is touching what he wishes to effect, the latter requiring less concentration than creating the field, although it gives him a greater range. In addition to this, Chronus can create projectiles with his quirk by creating a small bubble in the air with his "temporal field" and speeding up time within the bubble, causing the wind in it to rapidly speed up and be sent out as a blast of wind. Originally this quirk presented itself as a boon to Chronus, his training seeming to only hinder him as he couldn't train for longer than three minutes. It wasn't until he ingested the Eminence drug that he became stronger and found out hos strong the quirk was. The drug itself didn't simply make him stronger however. Through his large intellect and adaptability he started finding ways to use his quirk that he hadn't dreamed of before. Once he mastered his quirk he quickly established himself near the top of the food chain in A.Q.U.A The major weakness to this quirk is that it ages Chronus the longer it is used, aging him a year for every three minutes. That's not to say that he only ages a year when he uses the quirk for three minutes, the quirk's drawback just takes a total three minutes to age him a year, while still aging him for any time less than three minutes. In addition to this, the quirk requires immense concentration and once broken, his "temporal fields" start to break down and he loses control over the time he is trying to manipulate. The temporal fields themselves are also not impervious to damage as a large enough electrical charge or hot enough flame could break them. Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:A.Q.U.A Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams